realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Perrin Aybara
Description Aristocratic features and a noble bearing; he is accustomed to the finer things in life, and likes to surround himself with beautiful people and things. Personality While he has a taste of luxury, he enjoys and respects the company of all stations. Everyone has a role in the tapestry of the Empire, and one missing thread can cause the whole to unravel. He is jovial, charming, and naive to a fault. Prince: He was raised in a noble house and was taught, from a very young age, how to command. Armor Master: As it was expected for him to someday become a Knight, he wore his first armor before his diapers! No noble house is without enemies, and his is no different. There are a couple of houses that would love to see his pass into the pages of history. Thanos Grimheart, the Bandit Prince himself, has a personal grudge against Martin and his ilk. History Background: Martin is the second son of an influential noble house; his was never the destiny to command the House's , but he was raised to be a devout and stalwart example of noblesse oblige. He was sent to serve the Wolfstone household (his Mother's maiden house) as a squire, and he was "lucky" enough to see combat against rebel forces following the death of the Emperor. It was during one such encounter against the forces of the renegade "Bandit Prince" Lord Thanos Grimheart that he distinguished himself on the battlefield. His uncle had been captured, and Martin led the remaining men in defense of the Convent of Truth on the Emperor's Highway, the last stronghold between the Bandit Prince and the Imperial Capital. Martin and the Wolfstone men held out just long enough for reinforcements in the form of the Heavy Cavalry of the Imperial House Venator and the Blessed Knights of Senestra to arrive and take the field. When the Bandit Prince was turned back, Martin was anointed by Senestra's faithful for his valiant defense of the Sisters of Truth, and now bears the divine protection and guidance of the Ordered Progress herself. House Magnus Known for its vineyards, House Magnus is a noble house of wealthy landholders who have been fortunate enough to rule over loyal families of skilled farmers and wine makers. They hold Magnus river valley from Castle Wylder, atop a craggy rise overlooking the domain. House Wolfstone Martin's mother's maiden house, they rule over the Wolfstone Hills north of Magnus Valley. Once deadly rivals of the Magnus family, their people would often raid down into the valley for livestock, wine, and treasure. The two Houses were aligned when Martin's father married Lord Rolf Wolfstone's daughter, Brunhild. Martin was a squire to Lord Wolfstone until very recently, and it was thought that this arrangement was meant to further the alliance between the two houses. House Venator A prestigious House based in the Imperial Capital, members of House Venator serve in all walks of Imperial Service, from the House Guard to the Council to holding the lands surrounding the Capital as vassals to the Crown. Martin's sister, Margrit, is married to Gaius Venator, a young scion of House Venator, and this has brought the Magnus family a good deal of prestige as a result. Martin fought alongside Gaius' side at the Battle of the Convent of Truth, and the two have grown to be friends. Category:Humans Category:Paladins